


Flowers

by maribelle_trash



Series: Just Fire Emblem Things [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: I wish I could s support byleth tbh, Reader is Not My Unit | Byleth, all this love for the students but damn I wish I could marry!! the quiet professor!!!, but I'm going to roll this wave of writing energy as long as I can!, ohoho you thought I was going to disappear for another year, reader is not a student, why do I keep using tags as a chat booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maribelle_trash/pseuds/maribelle_trash
Summary: "They're pretty enough but I'm scarred by the thorns on those flowers"
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Reader
Series: Just Fire Emblem Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623058
Kudos: 82





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Posting all my Fe3h spam on ao3 and neglecting both my Jojo blog and incomplete works on ao3 like a coward but...content is content what can I say
> 
> (this is based on another song from iyla's ep and I'm not even ashamed to say there's gonna be more)

"They love me, They love me not, They love me… "

You sighed, and tossed the plucked flower aside. You had hoped that, with the silly indulgence of flower divinations you would feel more satisfied with the state of your little crush.

Especially when the object of your affections was none other than the mysterious professor. The professor who deserved such a title, after all; in the short time they had been in Garrech Mach they had accomplished the respect of all esteemed staff at the church-even the archbishop, Rhea, seemed to placea great deal of trust in them. It seemed almost suspicious, but if Rhea was doing something she was doing it right in placing her faith in Byleth.

You, Anna's trusty assistant (she had tried to name you her trusty paid hand, but you assured her assistant was far fitting from the tricks you were learning off her) had joined Byleth's class quite early in the year. You weren't a student, but learning from the professor and sharing tips with the students you almost felt like one-minus the student debt, of course. It was a good life, and you were grateful for following your old friend through whatever scheme she had to bag a good deal; it lead you to a pretty good deal yourself.

For however nifty she was, Anna would always tease you on your stoic crush.

‘Wonder what lovely conversations you’ll be having with them in your golden years?’

But there was something about their calm confidence, and trust in their students and by extension battalion that had you charmed. The way they cared for every one of the students, and made friends where they could. It seemed right for them to be here, in the midst of all this brewing chaos. You could see why the professor was quickly becoming a faculty favourite in other ways, too. They certainly wasn’t lackluster in the looks department, either...

You suppose you shouldn't be pining for them. They were a professor, and you were a part of their battalion-the relationship should be purely professional, and you should find better things to be doing with your time then idly plucking the petals from pretty harmless flowers-

"-use me? " Oh, that's the last voice you needed to hear! Speak of the devil, you thought as the professor stood a ways off from your seated spot amongst the destroyed flowers and grass. You brushed the last of the petals off your tunic, and stood up to greet the professor.

“Sorry Professor, I was a bit lost in my own little world. Was there something I could help you with?” Their stare was blank, but you could make out a glimmer of curiosity in them. Maybe you were just imagining it, though.

“Sorry if I interrupted you,” You shook your head and offered them a warm smile.

“Not at all! All this brewing energy around here is just getting me a little reminiscent of simpler days. You had quite a difference experience to travelling than I did, but don’t you somedays wish to just...return to it?” You thought you had executed that change in pace well. Maybe you could talk about travelling, or just talk more with Byleth. You had seen them invite others to tea a number of times, perhaps they would like to treat you to more of their company if they knew you a little better?

“No, I don’t. I enjoy it here,” They shook their head, and the conversation halted to a stop. It felt like they wanted to say so much more...had you struck a nerve with them? Perhaps you really ought to have thought about what you said before saying it...

“Oh...well, I’m sorry if talking about those days bothers you, I won't bring it up anymore. Did you need something… ?” you trail off, enough has been said. You’ve already nailed your coffin, if you stay here any longer and Byleth starts questioning the flower’s striped bare of their petals and lying in the grass... You dusted your tunic off and hope to god they'll just leave you to mope in your awful execution of conversation, but Byleth stops you by clearing their throat. You look to them as they sort through one of their pockets. Did you lose something again? Your ears burned in shame at the thought of being so careless. Perhaps they really did just come here to give you a stern talking to, or-

Oh.

In Byleth’s hand was a single briar rose, outstretched for you to take. And just like that, your crestfallen face brightened up again as you laid your hands out and beamed.

“Oh, thank you Professor! You really shouldn’t have gone to all this trouble-still, I appreciate it,” Though the upturn in their lips was small, it managed to make your heart leap bounds.

"I'm glad you enjoy it," The idea of Byleth picking out the rose for you, and such a darling colour-you weren't one for flowers and meanings, but roses held an obvious romantic flair...you took a better look at the rose, thorns clipped off the long thin stem. The rose was carefully picked, as not to die out quickly. Yet the budding flower felt fitting to you. You felt as if your adventures with the professor had only just begun.

Without a second thought to it you snapped the stem down to a shorter length. You felt their eyes watch on as you slid the flower into your hair, just resting above your ear. You gave your head a little tilt for them; and as your eyes caught his, you could catch a faint blush on his surprised expression. What you'd give to see that face again! You tried to suppress the triumphant grin that was forming.

"How do I look?" Their expression softened, and your breath hitched as they brought their hand up to gently pull a stray hair back.

"You look nice," Nice. Well, your efforts had gotten you somewhere, you suppose. And had they learnt that hair trick off Sylvan? The way your cheeks are burning…

"Don't forget we have a seminar with one of the professors I'd like you to attend. You may find it useful," They turned their eyes down to the torn up flowers in the grass, and back to you with a nod as they departed. If your cheeks were burning before, they certainly were now.

You'd been caught, and now you wondered how effective you were in figuring out their heart. 

Or perhaps they were more effective in exposing your own.

**"I'm for what you've got time for"**

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to seem more like a conversation reader would have with Byleth while they are exploring for the month...
> 
> Also, I tried to make Byleth and you gender neutral! Because any Byleth is a good Byleth


End file.
